Vehicles that require access to second and third seat rows typically utilize a dump switch to collapse a back of a seat forward to accommodate ingress to and egress from the rearward seat row. In two door vehicles, the dump switch is typically positioned on a seat in the front seat row while in mini-vans, SUVs and crossover vehicle, the dump switch is typically positioned on a seat in the second seat row with access through a rear side or a sliding side door to a third seat row.
Regardless of vehicle type, the dump switch is typically positioned either on an upper or lower corner of the seat back adjacent the door. This provides common access for passengers seated in the row behind the seat or passengers looking to enter the vehicle. Given the prominent placement of such switches, the switch needs to have an aesthetic appearance that corresponds to the overall appearance of the vehicle interior. Even more, in light of the placement of such switches, the switch needs to include a cover that minimizes inadvertent user manipulation.
Accordingly, a need exists for a cover that minimizes inadvertent user manipulation of the switch and should not detract from the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle interior.